dissidiadreamcharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Chaos (Original)
' Chaos.png|Chaos Feral Chaos.png|Feral Chaos Chaos' is the primary antagonist and the Final Boss of Dissidia Final Fantasy and Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. He is the god of discord that opposes Cosmos, the goddess of harmony, both being equal in power. During the events of Dissidia, Chaos and his forces tip the balance of power in their favor, setting the stage for their victory. Dissidia 012 explores this shift in power in-depth, and the actions taken by hero and villain alike that set the stage for the thirteenth cycle. As the final boss of Dissidia and Dissidia 012, Chaos was unplayable unless the player hacked the game. An alternate form of Chaos, a bestial monstrosity known as Feral Chaos, was playable in Dissidia 012, and served as the game's superboss. Feral Chaos is a playable character and superboss in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. An alternate form of the game's main antagonist, Chaos, Feral Chaos is, as his name implies, a monstrosity that is a bestial berserker in battle, and speaks only in roars, snarls and grunts. Feral Chaos was an original character created for Dissidia 012. Appearance and Personality Chaos (Normal).png|Normal (Chaos) Chaos (EX Mode).png|Alt 1 (Chaos) Feral Chaos (Normal).png|Normal (Feral Chaos) Feral Chaos (Alt 1).png|Alt 1 (Feral Chaos) Chaos's default appearance is based on his original artwork by Yoshitaka Amano. He appears as a muscular four-arm fiend in dark red hues, with large wings sprouting from his back and demonic faces on his knees. He has a long tail and several horns, the most prominent of which are two red horns that curve into the air. Chaos wears a loincloth with another face on it, and a red amulet. Chaos' alternate form is based on his original sprites in Final Fantasy, coloring his skin a pale yellow-green, and the demonic faces are purple. Feral Chaos is primarily black, yellow, red and orange. Compared to the original Chaos he is larger with torn and burnt wings, rows of spikes along his tail, and a broken left horn. His face is exaggerated to monstrous proportions, as are the faces on his groin and limbs, and the amulet around his neck has grown from a red gemstone to a red orb. His loincloth is shorter and the smaller horns on his forehead are larger. In his alternate appearance, "Jade Dissonance," Feral Chaos turns green and blue with yellow on his claws and wings. It coincidentally resembles the color scheme of the Ivalice summon known as Chaos, as it appears in Final Fantasy XII. Battle In battle, Chaos is described as The Master of Bedlam, and fights with long, powerful fire and earth-themed combos that do massive damage. They are executed quickly and do high damage, while his magic attacks are slower and easier to dodge or block. Chaos has access to the unique summon Shinryu, which can be summoned multiple times in one battle and has varying effects during the three rounds, ranging from locking Chaos's Bravery to doubling it instantly. While he has no EX Mode, Chaos can fill an EX Gauge to interchange with Feral Chaos. Feral Chaos is described as The Omega and the Alpha and fights with fast, powerful Bravery attacks as well as a variety of HP attacks that make him a potent attacker. All of his Bravery attacks cause Chase and Wall Rush, and many stagger guards or crush them outright. Feral Chaos is also large, making him easy to hit and giving him poor maneuverability in small arenas. Uniquely, the player is unable to set Feral Chaos as their Assist. Chaos/Feral Chaos is hindered by several disadvantages - initially his Bravery constantly depletes, and EX Mode and Assist gauges rapidly empty. As he levels up he gains support abilities that negate these disadvantages. By filling an EX Gauge, Chaos and Feral Chaos can interchange between each other. Because of this his EX gauge fills faster than normal characters '------------Interchanges if EX Gauge is filled------------' Equipment Chaos can equip Greatswords, Axes, Grappling Weapons, Gauntlets, Large Shields, Bracers, Helms, and Heavy Armor. He also has two sets of exclusive equipment. Exclusive Equipment /Quotes/ |} |} |} |} Category:Original Dissidia Characters Category:Square Characters Category:Superboss